Inny Czarny Pan
by amuthama
Summary: Komuś na górze nie podoba się sytuacja na ziemi. Jakie podejmie więc działania? I jak zareaguje Harry, gdy dowie się, że całe jego dotychczasowe życie oparte było na kłamstwie, a on sam jest niczym innym, jak jedynie narzędziem? Jak zareaguje na osoby, które mu zaoferują pomoc? Po piątym tomie.
1. Chapter 1

_Witajcie :)_

_Pojawiam się z nowym opowiadaniem i mam nadzieję, że spodoba się Wam bardziej niż "Konsekwencje" :D_

_A teraz kilka informacji o samym opowiadaniu. Akcja rozgrywa się po "Zakonie...". Kanon w miarę będzie zachowany, chociaż mogą pojawić się nieścisłości. Głównie jeśli chodzi o detale. _

_Mam nadzieję, że błędy się nie pojawią. Bety na razie szukam :)_

_Nie wiem, jak często będą pojawiać się nowe rozdziały. Postaram się pisać na bieżąco, ale nic nie obiecuję. Poza tym przypominam, że komentarze zachęcają do dalszego pisania :)_

_A teraz zapraszam do czytania. Chętnie przyjmę każdą krytykę :)_

**Prolog**

- Nie mogę już na to patrzeć! – krzyknęła ze złością kobieta, spoglądając na ekran. – Musimy coś z tym zrobić!

- Wiem kochanie, ale to nie jest takie proste. Wiesz, jaka jest sytuacja. Stąd nie możemy nic – odparł mężczyzna w okularach. I chociaż mówił spokojnym i opanowanym głosem, w jego oczach widać było ledwie tłumioną złość.

- Ale to nasz syn! Jak on może go tak traktować?

- To jest Dumbledore, dla niego nie liczy się nic poza nim samym – dodał drugi z mężczyzn znajdujących się w pokoju. – Ludzkie życie nie przejawia dla niego żadnej wartości. Wysyłanie kogoś na śmierć jest dla niego czymś tak normalnym, jak oddychanie.

- Wyobraź sobie, że doskonale zdaję sobie z tego wszystkiego sprawę – warknęła w jego stronę kobieta, po czym zrezygnowana opadła na kanapę obok męża. – Po prostu nie potrafię siedzieć cicho widząc, jak ma w rękach naszego syna. A to, że nie mogę nic z tym zrobić, jest jeszcze bardziej frustrujące – westchnęła.

- Będziecie mogli coś z tym zrobić – dobiegł do nich kolejny głos. Opanowany i spokojny, a zarazem stanowczy.

- Co masz na myśli? – spytał jeden z mężczyzn, ten bez okularów.

- Wracacie na ziemię – powiedział nowoprzybyły. – Tak, wszyscy – odpowiedział na niezadane pytanie.

- Ale jak to możliwe? Przecież nigdy wcześniej…, nikt…

- Masz rację. Sytuacja jest jednak wyjątkowa i Ktoś postanowił zareagować. Wasza trójka ma szansę – a nawet obowiązek – skończyć tą wojnę. Jest jednak kilka warunków – dodał i zaczął wyliczać. – Oczywiście Ktoś nie chce żadnych ofiar. Zbyt wiele ludzi straciło już życie w tej wojnie. Zdajemy sobie jednak sprawę, że może się to nie udać. Starajcie się jednak, by liczbę ofiar zminimalizować do niezbędnego minimum. Poza tym o waszym powrocie nie może wiedzieć zbyt wiele osób. Jak poprzednio: niezbędne minimum. Jasne? – spytał patrząc na nich z wyczekiwaniem. Gdy przytaknęli, kontynuował. – Zapytani o powód waszego powrotu, możecie mówić prawdę. Jednak obowiązuje was milczenie na temat tego, jak Tu jest. Na ziemi znowu będziecie ludźmi, a co za tym idzie, można was zabić. Co prawda Ktoś nie chce, byście wrócili tu po paru dniach, dlatego będzie to trudniejsze, ale nie niemożliwe. Każde śmiertelne zaklęcie lub klątwę będziecie mogli cofnąć w ciągu godziny. Wystarczy użyć bezoaru i wypowiedzieć najprostsze zaklęcie lecznicze. Poza tym każdy z was może tego użyć tylko raz na jednej wybranej osobie, nawet jeśli będzie już martwa. Po zakończeniu wojny będziecie mieć tydzień, by pozałatwiać ostatnie sprawy, następne wrócicie tutaj. Mam nadzieję, że o niczym nie zapomniałem – skończył mówić. – Jakieś pytania?

- W jaki sposób możemy im pomóc? – spytała kobieta.

- Głównie pokazując im inne możliwości działania. Nie możecie w sposób bezpośredni wpływać na ich decyzje, ale uświadamiać, że można działać inaczej i jakie to może mieć skutki. Poza tym w bezpośredniej walce, ale bez narażania życia – wyjaśnił.

- Kiedy ruszamy? – spytał jej mąż.

- Jak tylko będziecie gotowi.

Troje dorosłych po raz ostatni spojrzało na ekran, gdzie czarnowłosy chłopak siedział na parapecie okna i niewidzącym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w gwiazdy. Zaraz potem ruszyli za mężczyzną.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hejka._

_Przepraszam, że dopiero teraz. Nie mam nic na swoje wytłumaczenie. Podejrzewam, że kolejny pojawi się w przeciągu miesiąca._

_Pozdrawiam_

**Rozdział I**

Tegoroczne lato na Privet Drive było… dziwne. Inaczej tego nazwać się nie da. Te skoki temperatur były po prostu niewiarygodne. Jednego dnia skala na termometrze niemal się kończyła, a klimatyzatory nie dawały rady chłodzić powietrza, zaś następnego ludzie zaczynali się zastanawiać, jakim cudem przespali kilka miesięcy, skoro za oknem niemal zima. Żadni meteorolodzy ani inni specjaliści nie umieli wytłumaczyć, dlaczego tak się dzieje. Fronty niżowe i wyżowe swoją drogą, a faktyczny stan pogodowy swoją. Wiele głów myślało nad tym zjawiskiem, lecz niczego to nie dawało. Początkowo chcieli wszystko zwalić na globalne ocieplenie, jednak gdy okazało się, że te anomalie dotyczą jedynie Wielkiej Brytanii, musieli z tego pomysłu zrezygnować. A każda kolejna koncepcja była coraz to bardziej nieprawdopodobna…

Jedynie mała część brytyjskiego społeczeństwa była świadoma powodów tych zmian atmosferycznych. Wiedzieli, co je powoduje oraz jak im zapobiegać. Niestety, niewiele mogli z tą wiedzą zrobić. Dlaczego? To proste. Nikt by im nie uwierzył. Bo postacie czarodziei już dawno włożono między bajki. I nawet jeśli jakiś jeszcze żył, nie afiszował się z tym.

Osoba, która tego upalnego dnia kosiła jeden z idealnych trawników przy idealnej Privet Drive, była właśnie osobowością z bajek. Nawet jeśli nic na to nie wskazywało. Średniego wzrostu, bardziej chudy niż szczupły, z rozczochranymi czarnymi włosami. Do tego za szeroka, wyblakła koszulka i spodnie do połowy łydki, które z całą pewnością mogły być wzięte za namiot. Co najmniej dwuosobowy. Jedyną niezwykłą i dość charakterystyczną rzeczą w tym na pozór zwykłym nastolatku były jego oczy, schowane za parą okrągłych okularów. Intensywnie zielone, w odcieniu świeżej, soczystej trawy. Albo – jak twierdzili jemu podobni – w kolorze Klątwy Śmierci, Avady Kadevry. No i była jeszcze blizna w kształcie błyskawicy na jego czole, po tejże właśnie klątwie. Już samo to wystarczyło, by wziąć go za niezwykłego, a było jeszcze coś. Chłopak był czarodziejem. I nazywał się Harry Potter. Jednak o ile dla świata czarodziejskiego był „kimś", Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył czy Wybrańcem, tak w świecie mugoli był nikim. I właśnie dlatego teraz, w czasie, gdy inni mieszkańcy ulicy, bez potrzeby nie wystawiali z domu nawet nosa, on kosił trawnik. Notabene trawa była na tyle krótka, że bez problemu wytrzymałaby do chłodniejszych dni, ale jemu kazano to robić dzisiaj. To był kolejny sposób jego wuja, aby uprzykrzyć mu życie. Więc od kilku godzin kosił. W pełnym słońcu, bez wody i jedzenia. Dlatego, gdy na chodniku przed domem zobaczył wielkiego, czarnego psa, który wpatrywał się w niego – W NIEGO! – pomyślał, że ma przywidzenia. A gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że już kiedyś widział tego psa, był tego pewien. Bo to niemożliwe, żeby on tu był. W końcu nie dalej, jak kilka tygodni temu widział jego śmierć. To musiały być przywidzenia! Jednak minuty mijały, a pieś dalej tam był. Co więcej, merdał wesoło ogonem i uśmiechał się. UŚMIECHAŁ! W końcu Harry postanowił przekonać się, czy to aby na pewno przywidzenia i ruszył w kierunku psa. Ten jakby na to czekał i gdy dzielił ich już tylko metr, wstał i ruszył chodnikiem. Zaskoczony Harry stanął i patrzył w ślad za psem. Czworonóg jakby wyczuł, że nikt za nim nie podąża, więc się zatrzymał i spojrzał za siebie. A Harry dalej stał w jednym miejscu. Pies spojrzał na nastolatka i szczeknął. Zupełnie, jakby chciał powiedzieć „Nie rób scen, tylko ruszaj za mną." Jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie, aż w końcu chłopak dalej ruszył za zwierzęciem.

- Chyba oszalałem – powiedział sam do siebie robiąc kolejne kroki. – Pewnie słońce mi za bardzo dopiekło i mam teraz halucynacje… Ale w sumie nie ma się co dziwić, bez jedzenia i wody… To nie mogło się inaczej skończyć…

Nie miał pojęcia, dokąd pies go prowadzi., lecz z jakiegoś powodu szedł dalej. Mijali kolejne ulice, aż całkowicie wyszli z osiedla i weszli w las.

- Coś ty wymyślił? – zastanawiał się Harry. – Gdybyś był człowiekiem, powiedziałbym, ze chcesz wyprowadzić mnie w pole i załatwić. Ale pewnie się mylę…

Szli jeszcze przez parę minut, gdy ukazała się przed nimi niewielka polana. Pies wesoło zaszczekał i skoczył w pobliskie krzaki. Potter stanął w miejscu i zastanawiał się, co dalej. Nie uśmiechało mu się przedzierać przez zarośla, ale chyba nie będzie miał wyboru. A jednak nie miał racji. Z krzaków, w których zniknął pies toś się wyłonił. Dokładnie trzy osoby.

- Cholerne halucynacje… - zdołał mruknąć Harry zanim stracił przytomność.

- Nie mogłeś być nieco delikatniejszy? – spytała kobieta.

- Tego nie dało się zrobić delikatnie – powiedział czarnowłosy mężczyzna. – W końcu jesteśmy martwi. Teoretycznie. A poza tym to był pomysł James'a.

- Nie zwalaj znowu na mnie – prychnął mężczyzna w okularach, zwany James'em. – Cała trójką stwierdziliśmy, że to lepsze wyjście, niż pokazać mu się na środku ulicy, gdzie mogła nas zobaczyć Petunia. Oczywiście nie miałbym nic przeciwko temu, jeśli przy okazji zeszłaby na zawał, ale istniało ryzyko, że jednak byłaby po prostu w szoku., a potem o wszystkim dowiedziałby się Drops.

- A ja miałam nadzieję, że z wiekiem zmądrzejesz... - westchnęła kobieta.

Harry zastanawiał się, co znaczą te głosy. Odzyskał przytomność, ale bał się tego, co mógł zobaczyć. Chociaż z drugiej strony... Gorzej już być nie mogło.

W końcu otworzył oczy. W pomieszczeniu, w którym się znajdował, panował przyjemny półmrok, więc nie poraziło go światło. Jednak niewiele był w stanie zobaczyć. Brakowało mu ostrości.

- Proszę – powiedział ktoś i założył mu okulary na nos.

Dopiero teraz Harry mógł się rozejrzeć.

- Syriusz? - spytał widząc swojego chrzestnego stojącego obok łóżka. - M... mama? T... tata? - lekko się zawahał. W końcu znał ich jedynie ze zdjęć, a i te zrobione były kilkanaście lat temu.

- Tak synku – odpowiedziała pani Potter.

- A... ale jak? - chłopak był w szoku. - Umarłem, tak? Słońce i głód zrobiły to, co już kilkakrotnie nie udało się Voldiemu...

- Nie głuptasie – przerwała mu rozbawiona. - Co prawda straciłeś przytomność, ale nic gorszego się nie stało.

- Więc jak?

- To dłuższa historia Harry – tym razem głos zabrał James. - A tu nie jest zbyt bezpiecznie. Podejrzewam, ze lada moment Feniksy zorientują się, że cię nie ma i zaczną szukać. Jesteśmy zbyt blisko Privet Drive. Musimy przenieść się w jakieś bezpieczniejsze miejsce.

- Jakieś propozycje? - spytał Syriusz.

- Ja mam jedną. Smoczy Gród.

- Niezły pomysł Liluś. Tam na pewno nie będą szukać Harry'ego, a my powiadomimy od razu resztę.

- Czyli w drogę – ruszył do wyjścia Black.

- Jesteś gotowy do drogi Harry? - spytał syna Potter. - Na miejscu dowiesz się całej prawdy o wojnie i poznasz swoją matkę chrzestną. Pora skończyć z tymi kłamstwami, którymi przez lata byłeś karmiony.

Harry się zamyślił. Coś mu mówiło, że powinien się zgodzić. Dlatego też wstał i bez dalszego wahania ruszył za rodzicami i chrzestnym.


End file.
